When Lily Snaps
by cool-girl027
Summary: Summary: James Potter is in love with Lily Evans and keeps on asking her out. She, on the other hand, hates him or so she lets everyone think. What happens when she can’t take his socalled ‘courting’ anymore? This is what happens when Lily Evans snaps. LJ
1. A redhead's musings

Hey, guys! This is my 3rd story. I actually intended for this to be a one-shot but a friend of mine suggested to make it a few chapters long. Anywayz, this is my first L/J fic so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. does. If I did, then Harry & Hermione would have ended up with each other a long time ago and Sirius Black would not have died. I would also have written a book on the Marauder's time. Too bad I don't own it.

&&&&&

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" This scream echoed throughout the castle. Every student, teacher, ghost and painting knew what was happening for they had heard this student's voice before. They knew it all too well for they were quite used to her yelling at a certain raven-haired boy. Yet something was different. This time the voice seemed to be even more furious and livid than the previous times and it came from the Gryffindor Tower.

This scream struck fear in the hearts of the people in the castle. Even the old caretaker, Butch was afraid, for this scream only meant one thing: Lily Evans has finally snapped and whoever made her angry, they already have a feeling who it was, is not going to live very long.

"JAMES TRISTAN POTTER!" They knew it, who else could unleash the redhead's wrath? James Potter is so dead.

&&&&&

You may wonder what happened to make Lily Evans, 6th year prefect, brightest witch in her year and long time obsession of James Potter to snap. Let's go back to a few hours ago….

Lily sighed as she headed for Charms. Today had not been her lucky day. She had slept in making her miss breakfast and late for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was not very pleased. This class was not her strongest point and it definitely showed when they had to turn a rat into a stuffed animal. She was partners with one of the Marauders, Sirius Black. _'Why couldn't I be paired with Remus?'_ she thought, _'Oh well, at least it isn't Potter.'_ Speaking of the devil, James Potter, who was paired up with another Marauder, Remus Lupin, sat next to them. After smirking at her (he knew she was no good at Transfiguration), he waved his wand at the rat and in it's place was a cute stuffed rabbit. Lily, who was too distracted & too hungry, waved her wand carelessly and surprisingly, ended up with a cute teddy bear. She wasn't the only one shocked. James' and Sirius' mouths actually reached the floor. They couldn't believe that she did it but then something was wrong. Teddy bears weren't supposed to move. They weren't supposed to have sharp teeth either. And they certainly were not supposed to attack "handsome" Gryffindor students. "OUCH! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" was the shout of Sirius Black as Lily's creation decided to place his teeth on her unsuspecting partner. Let's just say that Potter's laughter was the least of her problems after that.

When she was in Potions, Peter accidentally put porcupine quills in her potion causing it to explode. Luckily, Professor Slughorn did not take away any points from her house.

Many things happened to her today like being pranked by the Marauders and of course, being asked out by James Potter for what seems like the thousandth time. She also had a lot of accidents like tripping on the stairs and bumping into the toe-rag people call James Potter. Now, all she wanted to do was go to her last class, Charms and get this day over with.

&&&&&

After class……..

Looks like the fates aren't done with her yet. As she was writing an essay, James Potter suddenly popped in her head. You may be surprised how a girl who supposedly despises the egotistical prat, can find herself thinking of him in a non violent or negative way.

She may not admit it to anyone but she finds herself falling for the raven-haired teen. Yes, as impossible as it may sound, Lily Evans is in love with James Bloody Potter. She couldn't understand it herself. She hated him. She couldn't stand his pranks (though some of them were pretty funny), the way he keeps on showing off, the way he thinks of himself as God's gift to women (A/N: Personally, I wouldn't blame him as girls seem to swoon at the mere sight of him) and of course the way he keeps on asking her out in the most ridiculous fashion. I mean, who wouldn't get mad at someone who asks you out at the top of their lungs. Who would like a pig-headed jerk like him who just happened to have the most gorgeous smile you have ever seen and deep, hazel eyes that when you stare at it long enough you can see his very soul? Not to mention, having a very well toned body from all that Quidditch training (A/N:wink, wink) and dark, raven hair that you would just love to run your fingers at. Aww heck, alright already! She's in love with James Potter and she can't help it.

It may be confusing as to why she would fall for him when he keeps on annoying her. Well, it may be because of the little moments they have together (A/N:Not those kind of moments! For those with perverted minds). There are actually times when the two of them would have an almost civil conversation. Sometimes, she'd see a different Potter than the one who'd constantly annoy her and be such a jerk. During those times, she could see why the other Marauder's were so close. He was loyal, brave, kind and so much more. He even tries to get her to relax and just stop worrying about the exams.

There was one time, when her grandmother died, she was bawling her eyes out in the common room while everyone was at class. James came to her and let her cry on his shoulder. She ended up telling him how close she was to her grandma and that she was the only one who truly defended her from Petunia's harsh insults. He just listened to everything she said and told her that she was lucky to have such a wicked grandma. She smiled at him. It was the first time she gave him one of her true smiles and she could see in his eyes that he was elated to be the cause of it.

There were also times when he would invite her to the kitchens (A/N:more like drag her) when she was studying too much. He said that reading _that_ many books in one day is extremely unhealthy. She just laughed and let him drag her to the kitchens where they would joke around.

Yes, through the years, she and Potter have reached the point between enemies and friends. He preferred to call themselves as frienemies. He still pranks her and she still yells at him but this time they can have civil conversations whenever they want to. The problem is that the more time they spend together, the more she realizes that she was falling for him. She tried to stop herself, knowing that he was probably over her, but she failed miserably. He would sometimes flirt with her and ask her out but she would always refuse knowing that it was just a joke. Now, she tries to act as if nothing has changed between them and he just keeps on torturing her with his pranks and flirting and of course, with his fan club glaring at her whenever he wasn't looking. Honestly, one of these days she's going to snap and it would be all his fault (A/N:most likely hehehe).

&&&&&

Well, that's my fic! I'm not really sure on how it's going end so if you have any ideas, pls. click that little button on the left corner of your screen. Feel free to give me any comments or suggestions. By the way, can anyone tell me what flames means? This is cool-girl027 signing off...


	2. A Marauder's desperation

Hi, guys! It's been a while since I last updated. I was really disappointed because I got only a few reviews. I wasn't really planning to continue this but my friend happens to be very persuasive when she needs to be. So here's Chapter 2 of When Lily Snaps. Hope you guys like it! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sigh

James Potter sighs while staring at the object of his affections._ 'Why can't she see that I've changed?' _he thought. It seems that no matter how hard he tries he can't seem to get her attention. Sure, she does spend some time with him. She can even be found yelling at him for several hours but that's not the attention he wants. He just wants her to finally notice that his feelings for her are real. He tries to ask her out but she always refuses so he makes it out like it's a joke to cover up his disappointment.

He just doesn't get it. All the other girls seem to like him. Heck, some literally worship him! You can't blame him for being smug when people act like that around him. He thought that no one would ever go against him or even reject him for he was the great James Potter. No one can resist his charms. That is, of course, until he met Lily.

He never met anyone like her. She was the first and only one who had the guts to put him in his place and shut him up. Even his friends respected her for it. Ever since she turned him down, he pulled pranks on her. Again, he was shocked that she fought back and played a few pranks of her own in retaliation. She was so different from the other girls. She had a fiery spirit and never backed down on what she thought was right. She didn't care much about make-up or the other things his fan girls liked. She spent more time studying for exams than flirting with guys. After years of tormenting and fighting with her, he found himself slowly getting attracted to her. He soon realized that he had fallen for her but she seems to despise him.

He did make some progress, as they were somewhat friends now. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the look on her face when he told her that they were now frienemies. Still, she seems to be pretty oblivious of his feelings towards her. She just thinks that it's a joke but he's really serious about her. The only problem is that, how can he convince her that he's not a playboy who just wants to date every girl 5th year and above in Hogwarts? How can he tell her that she's the most important person in his life when he can't even seem to speak properly whenever he tries to do it?

'_I can't take this anymore!'_ he thought, _'I have to tell her sooner or later and later is not an option'_ And with that he strode over to a chair near the fireplace where Lily was sitting (A/N: They're in the common room). She seems to be thinking deeply about something, he noticed. _'I wonder what she's thinking about?'_ he thought as he finally approached her.

He cleared his throat, startling Lily from her thoughts. "Um, hey Lily", he says weakly. She looks up at him curiously, "What do you want, Potter?" He cringes as he hears her using his last name. Admittedly, her tone wasn't hostile but still… it turned down his confidence a couple of notches.

He was about to tell her about his feelings but when he looked at her, he got tongue-tied. "I..well…that is to say…um…" Man, he can't even make a complete sentence right now! She started to get irritated, "Spit it out already, Potter! I haven't got all day!" But James didn't reply. He was too busy staring at his green-eyed angel, _' She looks so cute when she gets mad. Her eyes flare up and she gets all flustered. Hm? She's looking at me weirdly. Is she saying something? What was I supposed to be doing again?'_ "Hello! Anybody in there? Hey, Potter, would you stop staring at me like that?" James was startled out of his thoughts as said angel starts waving her hand at his face. Lily sighed as James finally woke up from his daydream. _'I wonder what he was thinking about. Why is he acting strangely right now and is that a blush I see on his face? Could it be that he actually has feelings for me?'_ as she was thinking this James decided that now was the right time to tell her. "Um Lily?" She looked at him, "Yes?" His resolve vanished. He opened his mouth to say those three little wordshe's been dying to tell her but what came out was, " So Evans, finally decided to go out with me?" _'I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!'_ he thought as Lily's facial expression changed from curious to surprised and then to angry. He then started to pray for his dear life as he closed his eyes waiting for her to unleash her dreaded temper. _'Huh?'_ He looks at Lily and sees her take a deep breath before retorting, "What makes you think that I'd ever go out with you?" He was, of course, surprised though, somewhat relieved to hear her reply so calmly after that big blunder he made and just stared at her. She scoffed, "What's the matter, Potter? Still not used to being rejected?"

This made him stop staring. He tried to come up with something that won't anger her but as usual, he had to put his foot in his mouth. "Actually, I'm just surprised that you're still playing hard to get, Evans. I thought that you'd be tired of it by now. Just admit it, Evans. You know you want me", he said smugly. Lily's eyes flashed dangerously, _'That's the last straw!'_ James noticed the smoke coming out of her head and paled considerably as he realized what he had just done.

This leads us back to the beginning. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lily yelled as she was currently burning a hole in James' head. The other Gryffindors in the common room saw that she was beyond pissed and decided to leave for safety reasons. Even the other Marauders ran for their lives in fear of having getting caught in the crossfire of Lily's wrath.

James tried to make a run for it but he was currently paralyzed by fear. "JAMES TRISTAN POTTER!" Her shriek filled the whole castle. James wouldn't even be surprised if his parents could hear it. She was now standing up and she had an evil glint in her eyes as she was thinking of ways on torturing him. He gulped and silently prayed to the forces up there to please save him from his coming punishment.

So, there you go! It's not much but please review anyway. If you have any suggestions, comments or whatever, please feel free to push that little button on the left corner over there. I will then try to update this chapter if you have any suggestions to make it better.


End file.
